Logos of The Legend of Zelda series
The games in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series feature a similar style of logos for each game. The Legend of Zelda box art]] The original Legend of Zelda logo simply spells the name of the title, with the word "Zelda" written in a stylized red font. Future re-releases of the game also feature a golden Shield with two Hearts, a key, and the image of a lion rampant. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The logo for The Adventure of Link is similar to the logo for the original game, but spells the word "Link" in blue. Other releases also include what seems to be the Magical Sword. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The logo for A Link to the Past depicts a shield behind the Master Sword, which is incorporated into the Z of Zelda. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The logo for Link's Awakening is identical to the logo from A Link to the Past, except the game title. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The logo for Ocarina of Time depicts the Master Sword and a Hylian Shield. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The logo for Majora's Mask depicts the eponymous mask, and uses a violet font as opposed to the red font previously used on the word "Zelda". The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The logo for Oracle of Ages depicts a blue logo and font over the shadow of the Maku Tree, as well as a Maku Seed. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The logo for Oracle of Seasons is virtually identical to the logo for Oracle of Ages, the differences being a red font and a different Maku Seed. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The logo for The Wind Waker depicts the title backed by an image of the King of Red Lions. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The logo for Four Swords depicts the Four Sword divided. The logo for the Four Swords Anniversary Edition enhanced port for the DSiWare resemble that of Four Swords Adventures, with the original Four Swords' font. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The logo for Four Swords Adventures is virtually the same image as that of Four Swords, but has more extensive detailing and uses a green font. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The logo for The Minish Cap depicts the Four Sword and the shape of Ezlo in the word "Cap." The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The logo for Twilight Princess depicts the silhouettes of Wolf Link and the completed Fused Shadow, which also suggests the shape of Midna. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The logo for Phantom Hourglass depicts the Phantom Hourglass next to the text. Other variations simply spell out the title. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The logo for Spirit Tracks depicts the Spirit Train. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The logo for Skyward Sword depicts the seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Other variations show the Master Sword behind the words "Skyward Sword". The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The logo for A Link Between Worlds depicts the Triforce, as well as a dark counterpart much like a shadow. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The logo for Tri Force Heroes depicts a stylized "T" in the word "Tri" that is similar in appearance to the Triforce. Category:The Legend of Zelda